Trueno en sus Corazones
by Aurenare
Summary: Quistis, Seifer y un momento en el Área Secreta perdido en el tiempo. Pre-juego, pre... muchas cosas.


**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VIII, historia y personajes pertenecen a Square-Enix. Yo sólo los tomo prestados.**

**Trueno en sus Corazones**

El Área Secreta está completamente a oscuras a esas horas de la noche, ni siquiera el distante resplandor del Jardín consigue iluminarlo. La voz la asusta.

-Es muy tarde para que estés fuera de tu cama ¿no crees, Trepe?

-¡Seifer!¿Qué haces aquí?

-Lo mismo podría preguntar yo. Aunque con más derecho que tú.

Quistis frunce el ceño. Casi le oía sonreír esa desagradable sonrisa suya.

-No puedes hacerme nada por haber venido aquí. El Centro de Entrenamiento...

-Relájate. Hoy no estoy de guardia. Tan sólo quiero saber qué haces aquí.

Un corto silencio. Los ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad, podía ver la conocida figura apoyada contra la barandilla.

-No podía dormir.

-Ya somos dos -murmura él.

Un silencio más largo. El canto de un grillo. El batir de unas alas en el cielo nocturno. Quistis vacila.

-Puedes venir aquí. No muerdo.

-No es eso lo que recuerdo.

-Oh, vamos, Trepe, como si tú fueras inofensiva. Pero si te deja más tranquila, te prometo que no te voy a tocar. A no ser que tú quieras, claro.

Quistis suelta un bufido molesto, respondido por una corta carcajada. Silencio. Luego el sonido de unas pisadas sobre el suelo de gravilla. Quistis se inclina sobre la baranda, a una distancia prudencial de Seifer. No le mira, intencionadamente.

El edificio principal del Jardín duerme, su suave brillo azulado recortado contra el oscuro cielo. El canto de otro grillo, esta vez más cerca.

-Gran día el de mañana ¿eh?

-Hum.

-¿Tienes miedo?

-No. Sólo estoy nerviosa.

-Sí, yo también.

Silencio. Los dos saben que mienten, a sí mismos y al otro.

Quistis siente la duda en su interior, la incertidumbre. Al final habla, a penas un susurro.

-Seifer... ¿crees que lo conseguiremos?

-Pues claro, Trepe. Somos los mejores ¿recuerdas?

Él está sonriendo y ella no puede evitar sonreír también.

-¿Mejores?¿En plural? Creía que tú eras el mejor. Al menos es lo que no has parado de repetir los últimos cinco años.

-Porque lo soy.

-Nuestros expedientes académicos no dicen lo mismo. Más bien que yo soy la mejor y tú el segundo mejor.

-Chorradas. Todo forma parte de mi plan.

Un silencio sorprendido. Dos pares de ojos que se cruzan en la noche, uno escéptico, el otro orgulloso. Nada a su alrededor, y si lo hubiera, no le prestarían atención.

-¿Perdona?

-Vamos, Trepe, no me digas que no era obvio.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

Un suspiro condescendiente.

-Eres una competidora por naturaleza, igual que yo. Empujándote a ti conseguía dar lo mejor de mi, y eso hacía que tú siguieras esforzándote para ser la mejor y yo respondiera intentando superarte. Un círculo vicioso competitivo.

-Serás... ¿por eso has hecho de mi vida un infierno todo este tiempo?¿He sido la zanahoria delante de tus narices?

-Joder, Trepe, mira que eres susceptible. En vez de ponerte de uñas deberías agradecerme.

Incredulidad.

-¿Agradecerte?

Arrogancia.

-Pues claro. También eres tan ambiciosa como yo. No, no menees así la cabeza. Es verdad. Tú querías tanto como yo hacer historia en el Jardín y gracias a mi plan lo hemos conseguido. Los dos nos graduaremos como los SeeDs más jóvenes, tú con las mejores notas y un expediente incuestionable y yo como el primer especialista en sable-pistola. Un bonito final para nuestra competición.

Un suspiro exasperado.

-Siempre te gusta anticiparte a los acontecimientos. Todavía no somos SeeD, aún tenemos que pasar el examen de campo y ya habrás oído lo que dice la gente...

-Me importa una mierda lo que diga la gente. Son una panda de envidiosos. A todos les gustaría ser como nosotros, pero son inferiores y lo saben, por lo que no pueden hacer otra cosa que criticarnos para hacernos perder la moral. Joder, Trepe, deberías saberlo. Deberías no dejar que te afecte lo que dicen.

Una mirada huidiza, llena de inseguridad, incapaz de enfrentarse a los ojos verdes.

-E...es so-sólo que...

La gravilla se remueve bajo unas pesadas pisadas. La distancia se acorta. Quistis siente que no le importaría tenerle aún más cerca. Pero no va a decirlo.

-Ey, tranquilízate ¿vale? Todo va a salir bien.

Una exhalación entrecortada.

-Me gustaría tener la confianza que tú tienes.

-Tan sólo tienes que creer más en ti misma.

A Quistis le gustaría poder hacerlo.

Silencio. Dos respiraciones acompasadas, expectantes. Nada a su alrededor, tan sólo el uno al lado del otro, completamente absortos en sus presencias. Ambos necesitan algo, pero los dos son demasiado orgullosos como para dar el primer paso.

Sopla una brisa desde las montañas. Los dientes de Quistis comienzan a castañetear.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No.

-Cualquiera lo diría con el ruido que hacen tus dientes. Parecen que se vayan a partir.

Quiere derretirse cuando le siente contra su espalda, su brazo rodeando sus hombros. Pero en vez de eso, Quistis se tensa. Sólo un poco.

-Mira, así mucho mejor ¿eh?

-Creía que no me tocarías a menos que yo te lo dijera.

-Y yo creía que no tenías frío.

Los dos ríen por lo bajo. Quistis deja caer su peso sobre el brazo y el hombro de Seifer y él la aprieta contra sí. No hay nada a su alrededor, sólo el calor del cuerpo del otro y aquella extraña sensación en su interior.

-Seifer...

-¿Humm?

El pelo de ella huele a cuero y vainilla. Su cerebro apenas logra sobreponerse y escucharla. Hay un largo silencio mientras espera que ella se decida a hablar.

Un suspiro de rendición.

-Estoy tan cansada de pelear y discutir y competir contigo... Quisiera... quisiera que siempre fuera así...

-¿Así cómo?

-Así... pudiendo hablar sin gritarnos... sin insultarnos... tan sólo...

Otro suspiro, falto de palabras. Ahora él la abraza con los dos brazos, estrechamente. Ella apoya descuidadamente su cabeza contra el cuello de él. Respiran el uno al otro, se dejan tranquilizar los temores por el sonido acompasado de sus pulsaciones, que se comunican en silencio.

-Seifer...

-¿Humm?

-Ya sé que va a sonar estúpido pero... prométeme que... cuando seamos SeeDs, las cosas serán diferentes entre tú y yo. Que ya no... que ya no...

-No es estúpido, Quistis. Mañana cuando seamos SeeDs, ya no necesitaremos competir. No necesitaremos seguir... -la palabra se le traba en la garganta- hiriéndonos el uno al otro.

Un suspiro de sosiego. El roce de cabellos que huelen a vainilla, a cuero y a esperanza. Una mano que aprieta una fina cintura, dedos que se entrelazan. La caricia de su nariz en el cuello, bajo su barbilla. La tentación tanto tiempo resistida y que ya no puede -pueden- soportar más. Una inhalación ahogada contra su mejilla cuando se inclina sobre ella. Busca a tiendas y encuentra la gloria, la puerta de sus dulces labios que se abre para él. La calidez de su boca, la fiereza de la lucha de sus lenguas. Un gemido contenido que está a punto de hacerle perder el control.

No hay nada más en el mundo, tan sólo el trueno en sus corazones.

Se separan, las respiraciones agitadas, la frente de Quistis apoyada en su sien.

-Seifer...

-Shh. Mañana, Quistis, mañana. Mañana comenzaremos de nuevo. Ahora deberíamos volver a nuestros dormitorios y descansar.

-No voy a poder dormir... Quédate aquí, conmigo. Hasta el amanecer.

-Está bien.

Juntos vieron nacer el día que cambiaría sus vidas.

**N/A – Quería comentar dos cosas sobre este fic. La primera, que el estilo es intencionado. Quería hacer un pequeño homenaje a la forma de escribir que utiliza Andrzej Sapkowski en ciertos pasajes de su _Saga de Geralt de Rivia_ y que me fascinaron. No creo haberle hecho toda la justicia que se merece, pero al menos ha sido un experimento entretenido y que me ha gustado mucho.**

**La segunda, que ésta es mi peculiar visión de la relación entre Quistis y Seifer cuando los dos eran muy jóvenes. Aún más, me refiero xD Hay cosas en el juego que me hacen pensar que los dos se presentaron al examen de SeeD a los quince años, uno con más suerte que el otro. Además, siempre me he preguntado a qué se refería Quistis cuando le dice a Squall que hacía mucho tiempo que no visitaba el Área Secreta y cuáles eran sus intenciones al llevarle allí. Aquí está mi pequeña explicación. ¡Espero os guste!**


End file.
